


Common Ground

by Avirra



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

"Hey, Hutch. What do we have in common?"

The blond detective raised his head to give his partner a wary look. Starsky seemed more intent on the rather greasy looking nachos he was currently devouring than with the question he'd just asked, so it was hard for Hutch to judge any ulterior motives.

"What is that? A trick question, Starsk?"

One hand waved to let Hutch know Starsky was going to speak again – as soon as he could get enough of his current mouthful swallowed.

"No – I'm serious. I was just thinking – I mean, you're my best friend, right?"

"So I've been told. And it would be a lot easier to take you seriously if you'd wipe the cheese sauce off your nose."

"Well, best friends should have stuff in common."

Starsky reached for a napkin, but used it to gesture with before using it to clean the dab of cheese off his nose.

"This is a perfect example."

"What? You'd like me better if I had cheese sauce on my nose too?"

"No, no, no... food. We don't like the same food. Even with burgers, we don't like the same toppings on 'em."

"So, you're saying you want me to start stealing nachos off your plate?"

Hutch snickered as Starsky pulled his plate nearer protectively.

"Okay... so not liking the same food's okay. What about books?"

"Are you planning on starting a book club? If not, don't see that as an issue either, buddy."

"Ummm... women!"

Turning around to look over the near-empty Pits, Hutch looked puzzled.

"What women where?"

"I meant we don't generally find the same women attractive."

"How is that a bad thing? Do you **want** us to be fighting over ladies?"

"Not really... no."

Starsky stuffed another portion of nachos into his mouth and chewed while running other options through his mind.

"Clothes."

The baby blue eyes rolled as Hutch sighed.

"Would I look good in your clothes? Or you in mine? We both have our own styles that work for us."

Beginning to enjoy this game, Starsky grinned.

"Music? Cars? Come on, Blondie, throw me a bone here."

"Alright, alright. I will grant you that on the superficial stuff, we don't seem to have much in common."

"We don't have **squat** in common. So - how is it that we're best friends?"

Picking up his beer, Hutch seemed to study the rising bubbles for a moment. Starsky gave him a curious look, but kept quiet. It was like the blond man needed to say something, but was having trouble finding the words. Finally, Hutch took a deep breath, avoiding looking directly at his partner as he spoke.

"Because I can be **me** around you. I don't have to pretend to like what you like, think what you think or listen to what you listen to. If I need you, really need you, I know you'll be there - no questions asked. I know you'll always watch my back. You watch out for my best interests even when it annoys the crap out of me. You've seen me at my worst without turning your back on me. You know I'm not perfect and it doesn't matter. Acceptance. I've never known that with anyone else, Starsk. "

Hutch took a drink of his beer then, still not looking at his partner. Starsky had stopped eating after Hutch's first sentence. His partner didn't open up like that much. Then Starsky gave a lopsided grin as he picked up his own beer mug in salute.

"I like that. And when you're right, you're right. Hey - who do we trust, buddy?"

That got a chuckle from Hutch and he met his partner's eyes again, reaching over with his mug to tap it against Starsky's.

"Me and thee, pal. Like always. Me and thee."


End file.
